1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for transporting a load along a cable. More particularly, the invention relates to a transport system comprising a cable in spaced relation to an anchoring member, and a cable traveling element to which a load can be coupled and which is displaceable along the cable.
2. Background
Many applications could be made easier and would benefit from a multiple cable-support system that allows passage of a cable traveling element past the cable supports unaided by human intervention and unimpeded by undue frictional orientation of passing components. Among these applications would be fall-arrest systems, animal-tethering systems, conveyor systems, and guidance systems.